All I want are my Brothers!
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Third in the Brother's Three 'verse! Written for lenail125! Enjoy sweetie! Rated T for safety!


**AN: Helloooooooooo my Imperial Army of the Storm! What's this? A fic for the Brother's Three 'verse? Le gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaspeth! Lol! This lovely suggestion comes from lenail125! I'm also working on another suggestion by this lovely Jedi! Combeferre Winchester! I'm still working on some of your ideas and they'll be here soon my dear! I'm re writing Sam Angel. I know some of you were upset when it disappeared and you wanted me to re write it, so I am! It won't be the same as it was before, it'll be different. Sam will be an angel. As for the title, I don't know if I'll keep the title or change it. I'll you guys decide on that. I also got a suggestion from my friends niece, she wanted me to turn Sam and Dean into wolves or maybe cats (you guys can vote on that). Sam has to be a baby and Dean fully grown. Dean's waaaay overprotective. They also have to break their curse or they stay that way forever. Jimmy can be in it, but I don't know if he will be. Their's also a description of this on my page on Facebook. If you would like to follow me, you are more than welcome too! I make daily updates and post chapters there. But if you guys want Jimmy in it, I can put him in and it can the first Brother's Three multi chapter. So let me know! And let's get going! **

**Summary: Dean and Jimmy are needed to help Caleb on a hunt, but their reluctant to leave Sam with their dad since they don't really get along with each other. Sam suddenly falls ill and John doesn't know what to do! Sam wants his brothers and John gives in and calls for them. Dean and Jimmy rush to their baby. Sam-12, Dean-16, Jimmy-18**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own and flames will be used to salt and burn your body. **

**All I want are my Brothers!**

"You guys will be careful right?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at his brother and smiled. He ruffled his hair playfully.

"Of course we will! Careful is my middle name!" Dean said proudly.

"Trouble is more like it." Jimmy said walking in with his freshly cleaned and prepped weapons.

"Hey! I am not trouble! I'm prefect! Right Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better." Sam smirked.

"Why you-" Dean started.

"Enough. Dean finish packing. Caleb's waiting." Jimmy said.

Dean nodded and Sam went to go say hi to his friend. Sam liked Caleb. He was like a big brother to him although he already has brothers. He always thought "what's one more?" So Caleb was dubbed as a big brother although he was called 'uncle' or 'cousin' on occasions. Caleb had come to love Sam as a brother as well, so it worked out. Sam entered the kitchen where his dad and Caleb were talking.

"Hi Caleb." Sam said.

"Hey squirt!" Caleb said happy to see the youngest Winchester.

"You know someday I'll be as tall as you." Sam said.

"Oh. I don't doubt that. All those veggies you eat." Caleb playfully smirked.

"See. You should eat more." Sam smirked back.

"Ewww. But Sammy. Veggies are icky." Caleb mocked whined.

Sam laughed. Caleb mentally high fived himself. He liked it when the kid smiled and laughed.

"So you don't mind me borrowing your brothers for the night, do you kiddo?" Caleb asked.

"No. Just bring them back in one piece." Sam said.

"I will. We'll be just fine." Caleb assured the young hunter.

"Yeah Sammy. Listen to Caleb, we'll be alright and home before you know it." Dean said.

"I know." Sam whispered.

"Hey now. You trust Caleb right?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah. Of course I do. I just want anyone hurt." Sam whispered again.

"We know. But we'll be fine sport. You'll see." Dean said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

Sam followed his brothers out to the living room, leaving his father and Caleb to talk once more.

"You know the drill. Right?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah. I know the drill." Sam said.

"Good. We'll cally you later tonight." Dean said.

"Okay. What about dad?" Sam asked in a hushed voice.

"Call us. If he starts something or is drunk, you call us right away." Jimmy whispered firmly.

"Yes big brother." Sam said.

"Good man." Dean smiled warmly.

"Alrighty you two, let's hit the road." Caleb called.

"See ya kiddo." Dean called over his shoulder.

"Bye Sammy. Be good." Jimmy called heading out after his brother and Caleb.

"Bye guys! Be safe!" Sam called back.

The Impala took off and Sam sighed when he couldn't see the tail lights anymore. He went to grab his backpack and made his way upstairs to finish his homework. He honestly didn't see the point since they were leaving in a few days. But it'd keep his mind on something other than hunting, so he did his homework.

Later that evening John called his boy for dinner and asked roughly where he been all day when he was to help him with research. Sam calmly told he was doing his homework and reading.

"What are doing homework anyway? We're leaving as soon as brothers get back." John said.

"I know. But I did it anyways." Sam said.

"Hmph. Well tonight your going to help with the rest of the research and then we have a bit of training to do before bed." John said setting the takeout boxes on the table.

"Yes sir." Sam sighed and dug into his sweet and sour chicken.

Once dinner was finished Sam was deep into the research he groaned at the answer! His brothers and Caleb were hunting phantoms. Sam quickly sent a message to Jimmy.

_You guys are hunting phantoms! Be careful, they're masters of illusions!_

_Thanks kiddo! We will!_

He put his phone away and got back to the book. Sam closed his eyes when he suddenly got dizzy. He shook it off and turned his attention back to the books. His father grumbled that the boys were hunting a wendigo. John called his boys and they told John they already had their answer. After that conversation training began. By this time Sam was feeling light headed and like he was on fire.

About an hour in Sam movements were slow and sluggish but John kept pushing, until Sam collapsed.

"Sam! Get up! We're not finished!" John shouted.

But Sam didn't move. He couldn't. His body felt heavy, on fire, and icy. He felt like he couldn't breathe either. He panted for breath and passed out.

John panicked when his boy passed out. He scooped him up and took him back into the house. He Sam cleaned up and dressed in his sleep clothes. He tried to wake his son but no luck. He felt the boy's forehead and hissed at the heat he felt there. He grabbed the first aid and put the thermometer in Sam's ear.

Sam began to come back to land of the living. He heard someone talking to him, begging him to wake up. He then felt something in his ear and squirmed to try to get away from it.

"Shh. Sammy. Stay still son." A voice called to him.

He held still for moment and then opened his eyes. He saw his dad holding a thermometer and blinked.

'Am I sick?' He wondered.

"A little high but not too bad. Stay awake for me a little longer kiddo." John said.

Sam nodded. He was half asleep when John came back with medicine and a glass of water. He help Sam down both after Sam fussed a little and he went back in peaceful oblivion.

Once Sam was asleep John sighed. He didn't know what to really do for his boy. Jimmy and Dean always took care of him. He wondered if he should call them. He shook his head and went back downstairs.

"I'll call them if he gets worse." John told himself.

Sure enough later on that evening, Sam was crying out for his brothers. He wanted them so badly. They knew how to care for him and they were always there. His father was good in all but he was totally clueless and left Sam for his brothers to care for.

"Sammy. Calm down. You're gonna make yourself worse." John tried again.

"No! I want my brothers! I want De! I want Jimmy!" Sam cried.

Poor kid was miserable and just wanted his brothers! What part of that didn't his father get?

"Sam settle down!" John said firmly.

"DE! JIMMY! I want my brothers!" Sam cried miserably.

John gave up. He got out his phone and dialed for his oldest.

_Hello?_

"Jim it's dad." John said.

_Hey dad. Everything okay?_

"No. Sam's sick and he's crying for you and Dean." John sighed.

_WHAT?! How has been he sick!?_

"Since training. Maybe a bit before. I didn't really notice." John said softly.

_Way to go dad. Poor kid's probably miserable! You should've called me or Dean as soon as he got sick!_

"I know! I thought about it, but I couldn't pull you two from the hunt! It was important!" John shouted.

_Well Sammy's more important than some stupid hunt! _

"Excuse me?" John asked.

_You heard me! Sammy's more important! Dean and I are on our way. We finished early and planned on being home by midnight. _

"How did you finish so early?" John asked.

_Sammy figured out what we were really hunting and texted me. _

John shook his head. He should've known. His youngest was very bright. Just like his mother.

_We'll be home in five minutes._

Before John said anything Jimmy had hung and came busting through the door. John hadn't even heard the Impala pull in. He moved out of the way and the boys handle their baby.

"Hey Sammy. What's wrong kiddo?" Dean asked softly stroking his baby's long locks soothing him.

"M my head hurts. M'cold and hot. M'really dizzy." Sam sniffled out.

"Shh. Baby. We're home now. Dean and I got you." Jimmy cooed.

Dean re took Sam's temp and growled a little. 103.9. No wonder his Sammy was so miserable.

"Come on kiddo bath time." Dean said softly.

"'Kay." Sam said weakly.

Jimmy picked the little boy up and carried him to the bathroom, Dean got the bath ready and put Sam in the cool water. Sam whimpered.

"N no! Cold! De! Jimmy! M'sorry! Please don't hurt me! I'll be good! Promise!" Sam wailed.

"Shh. Sammy. It's okay baby boy. It's okay. Jimmy and I would never hurt you. We're trying to get your fever down." Dean cooed.

"Fe'er?" Sam slurred suddenly really tired.

"Yeah kiddo. You got a nasty fever. We're just bringing it down. Relax. Dean and I are right here." Jimmy soothed.

"'K kay." Sam shivered.

After a few more minutes they took their baby out of the water and got him ready for bed. They re took his temp and were satisfied that it was down to 100.4. Dean got Sam's blanket Jim made him for Christmas and tucked it around him. Dean then got into his night clothes and laid down with his Sammy. Jimmy came back with chocolate milk that was laced with medicine. They knew John had given him water and then medicine, but that was a no no. Sam hated medicine and water made it worse. So they always used chocolate milk.

Sam drank his milk and snuggled into Dean, he grasped Jimmy's sleeve when he went to leave the room. Jimmy looked back at his baby and smiled warmly. He brushed the hair out of Sam's eyes and promised he'd be right back. He went back to the kitchen and saw his dad with his frind Jack Daniels. Jimmy huffed and went back upstairs. Not in any real mood to deal with his father.

Jimmy got changed into his night clothes and with Dean's help they pushed the two beds together and laid Sammy in the middle, while they laid on the outside, making a protective barrier.

The next morning

Sam shuffled into the kitchen when he smelled bacon. He had to admit his older brothers were amazing cooks.

"Well well well, hello sleepy head. How you feeling?" Dean asked feeling his brothers forehead and relaxed when it was cool.

"I feel better. I'm sorry I was pain in the ass last night." Sam looked down at the floor.

"Hey now sport, none of that. You know it's mine and Jimmy's job to look after you. Plus it was just a stress fever. Nothing more. We'll just have to slow for a few days." Dean said as he went back to cooking.

"Okay. Where's dad?" Sam asked.

"Bobby called. He went to go help the old man on a hunt." Dean said.

"Oh. If Bobby hears you calling him an old man, he'll kick your ass." Sam said eating the strip of bacon Dean poked him with.

"Like that old man can catch me." Dean snorted.

"That old man can be fast when he wants to be." Jimmy said coming into the room after his shower. "And how we feeling this morning mini man?"

"Better. Thanks to you and Dean." Sam smiled his mega watt smile.

"That's what big brother's are for." Jimmy said returning the smile.

The three brother's ate their breakfast and played with it. Then packed up and got on the road to their Uncle Bobby's where their adventure was awaiting them.

**There it is! DUN! Hope you enjoyed it lenail125! Your other idea that you gave me is being worked on! It should be out soon! Remember to follow me on Facebook, for daily updates, chapters posting, or stop by and chat! **

**See ya in the next thrilling episode! **


End file.
